new_dcfandomcom-20200215-history
Krypton
History Krypton had a sidereal revolution of 474 days and a rotation period ("day") of 26 hours 59 minutes, compared to Earth standard. For Kryptonians, their amzet (year) was six loraxo (months) or 483 zetyaro (days). Before the modern version of Kryptonians there was an ancient race of Kryptonians called the Kvorns who ruled where modern Kandor was founded. Overview Landmasses= * Lurvan: Largest continent existing on Krypton, many of the major cities on the planet are based on the continent. ** Ansom ** Atomic Town ** Argo City: One of three principal city-states on Lurvan. ** Fire Falls: This was a natural geological formation found on the planet Krypton where streams of magma poured through a fissure and cascaded down a cliff. ** Gold Volcano: Erupts gold lava. ** Jewel Mountains: Mountains made entirely of common and uncommon gemstones. ** Kandor: Capital city of Krypton. *** Fort Rozz: Main defense center. *** Plain of Wanan: Desolate region surrounding Kandor. Gladiatorial fights are put on every four cycles. ** Kryptonopolis: Krypton's biggest city and home to the House of El. *** Red Tower: The official residence of the President of Lurvan. ** Lightning Valley ** Magnetic Mountain: Electronics are disrupted due to the natural electrical interference in the mountain. *** Colossus of Hadrad: A giant face chiseled into a portion of the mountain. ** Scarlet Jungle: ''Considered one of the "Seven Wonders of Krypton" the Scarlet Jungle features red and purple flora as well as the rhinoceros-like creatures known as Thought-Beasts. ** ''Valley of Juru * Urrika: The second largest continent on the planet that has a strained relation with the city-states of Lurvan. ** Bolenth ** Erkol: Oldest city on Krypton. ** Flame Forest ** Fungal Caverns ** Glass Forest: Made entirely of non-crystalline amorphous solid. Everything from the plant life to animals are made of the solid. ** Jerat: Ghost city that is haunted by the spirits of the residents who were killed. ** Strau ** Surrus: Based in the southern region. ** Xan City: Ancient city that is now in ruins and is the base for rebel factions. * Twenx: The smallest of the three continents of Kandor but it's residents are more magically inclined. ** Mount Mundru: Highest peak on Krypton. ** Three Sisters of Krypton: A trio of fire-geysers that erupt simultaneously. * Arctic * Antarctic ** Antarctic City: Research city built under the ice. |-| Islands= * Bokos: Known as the Isle of Thieves. Located in the Red Ocean, Bokos was settled during the Age of Exploration. * Chagur * Dunol * Mul * Thon * Uvlot * Vathlo: Home to the highly developed black race. Located to the east coast of Urrika. * Yord * Zith * Zoin |-| Bodies of Water= * Boiling Sea: Superheated water which causes the sea to boil. * Cogo Sea * Dandahu Ocean * Eiau Sea * Gorv Ocean * Lake Trom * Morstil Ocean * Red Ocean * Sea of Banzit * Striped River: Purple, red, and blue multicolored stream of water |-| Moons= * Wegthor: Krypton's principal moon and the site of the first Kryptonian lunar colony. * Mithen |-| Fauna= * Thought-Beasts * Crystal Birds *'Rondor' *'Kryptonian War Kite' *'Blood Morals' *'Fish-Snake' *'Zuurt' *'Lumir:' A six-legged animal, with two arms in addition, with long ears and a green and blue speckled skin. *'Scarlet Spinner:' Reptilian-spider species that makes their nest in Flame Forest. *'Koa-Ruhl:' Bipedal humanoids with purple fur and long pointed ears. Close relatives to the Kryptonian Gorilla. *'Tche-Tche:' Two-legged avianoid with sharp teeth and a beak. Inhabited desert wastelands. *'Drang:' A sinister serpentine creature with barbed purple skin, a wicked spiked tail, and a single unicorn-like spiral atop its head. *'Octosaur' *'Pryllgu' *'Yagrum:' Jungle beast cat. *'Metal-Eaters' *'Snagriffs' Trivia & Notes Trivia= |-| Notes= Category:Planets